wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natalya
Natalya ist eine Diva, die bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der 1. Angriff auf Gold (Dezember 2012 - März 2012) Natalya sollte eigentlich mit Eve Torres gemeinsam als erster Gast zu Kellys Talk-Segment “Diva Dispute” erscheinen, das bei SD #02 stattfand. Allerdings wurden die beiden bei ihrem Entrance von den Bella Twins attackiert und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nach Extreme Rules begegneten sich Kelly Kelly und ihre langjährige Freundin Natalya Backstage. Natalya sprach Kelly Kelly auf ein Titelmatch an, dass sie mit ihrer Freundin gerne bestritten hätte, doch die Championesse lehnte mit der Begründung ab, dass sie den Titel auch ohne Verteidigung ewig behalten könnte und beendete die Freundschaft mit Natalya in Form einer schallenden Ohrfeige. Beim Royal Rumble kam es zu einem Handicap Match zwischen den Bella Twins und Natalya, welches letztgenannte entgegen aller Erwartungen für sich entscheiden konnte. Bei Smackdown 7# wurde Kelly Kelly der Divas Titel aberkannt und Natalya wurde von Chairman Vince McMahon direkt als erste Herausfordererin für ein Titelmatch beim Cyber Sunday 2012 bestätig, da sie sich dieses Recht in der Vorwoche erkämpft hat. Bei der 9. Smackdown Ausgabe, eine Woche vor dem Cyber Sunday, wurde Natalya noch einmal von Bret Hart persönlich auf das Titelmatch vorbereitet, dabei unterhielten sich die beiden unter anderem über die möglichen Gegnerinnen. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 stimmten die Fans für Kharma als Gegnerin für Natalya. Allerdings trat diese auf anraten von Vince Russo nicht an und so rückte Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, in dem sich dann Trish durchsetzte und neue Championesse wurde. Bei SD #10 unterhielten sich die frisch gebackene Championesse Trish Stratus und Natalya, bis Eve dazu stieß und offenbarte, was Natalya hinter Trishs Rücken wirklich zu dem Match sagte. Trish hätte nur mit Glück gewonnen und Nattie wolle ein Rematch einfordern. Natalya fühlte sich ertappt und Eve versuchte, die Wogen noch etwas zu glätten und die einstigen Freundinnen zu einem Mojito-Abend zu bewegen, doch beide entgegneten schnell, dass sie schon was zu tun hätten. Das Erbe wird angetreten... und recht schnell wieder weggeworfen (April 2012 - Juli 2012) Nachdem es um Natalya ziemlich still wurde kam sie das nächste Mal bei Smackdown! #14 zum Vorschein, als sie sich gegen Trish Stratus stellte und sich der Stephanie McMahon Kampage anschloss! Bei Smackdown! #15 kam es dann zu einem Zusammenschluss zwischen Natalya und Cody Rhodes, was später noch eine Rolle spielen sollte. Bei Lights Out hatte Natalya dann die Chance einen der Divas Money in the Bank Koffer zu gewinnen, was ihr aber nicht gelang da Kharma sie kurz vor dem Sieg plättete und sich dann selber den Koffer holte. Bei Smackdown! #16 spaltete sie zuerst die Heritage und wurde selbst ein Teil davon. George Murdoch (ehemals Brodus Clay) zerstörte Backstage Michael McGillicutty und Husky Harris, bis George Murdoch und Cody Rhodes mit Natalya am Arm die Umkleide verließen. Beim King of the Ring PPV konnte Natalya zusammen mit Cody Rhodes über Michelle McCool und Santino Marella triumphieren. So plötzlich die Heritage 2.0 kam, so plötzlich verschwand sie auch wieder. In den Wochen nach King of the Ring nahm Rhodes imemr seltsamere Züge wegen Kritikern an. Der endgültige Bruch wurde bei SmackDown #20 eingeleitet, als Natalie George Murdoch zum Ring begleitete und ihn nach dem Match küsste. Dem seelisch eh schon angeschlagenen Cody Rhodes gefiel dies überhaupt nicht und das bekamen Natalie und Murdoch auch zu spüren. Rhodes wurde immer gefühlskälter, die Kritik und dieser Kuss schien an ihm zu nagen. Beim Summerslam kam es zu einem Tag Team Match zwischen Rhodes und Murdoch gegen Kofi Kingston und Santino Marella. Die Heritage gewann, jedoch nur durch DQ da Kingston einen Schlagring gegen Murdoch einsetzte. Rhodes ging sofort, er schien kein Interesse mehr an seinem Team zu haben und im Ring blieben der blutende George Murdoch und die in Tränen aufgelöste Natalie allein zurück. Damit war die Heritage endgültig Geschichte. Die Divas of Doom (Juli 2012 - September 2012) Nach allem was geschah traf Natalie Backstage ein altbekanntes Gesicht - Beth Phoenix! Natalie erzählte ihr auf Nachfrage von ihren Problemen, worauf Beth mit einer Idee kam und beide verschwanden. In der darauffolgenden Show suchten Natalya und Beth Nikki Bella auf, nur um diese dann Backstage zusammen zu schlagen. In der Folgewoche trat Natalie dann gegen Michelle McCool an und gewann nachdem McCool im Sharpshooter aufgeben musste. Bei Iron Will kam es zu einem Titelmatch um die Divas Duo Titles zwischen Natalya, Beth Phoenix und den Bella Twins, welches die Zwillinge gewannen und somit die Titel verteidigten. Bei Smackdown! #28 verkündete Vince Russo, dass er Großes mit Beth und Natalya vor habe. Dies entpuppte sich als ein so genanntes "Tag-In and Loose Match" bei Uncensored, bei dem Natalya und Beth 2 gegen 1 gegen Championesse Layla antreten mussten. Die neue Divas Championesse (September 2012 - Present) Natalya konnte sich durchsetzen, nach dem sie das Sieg bringende Cover nach dem Glam-Slam von Beth Phoenix durchbringen konnte. Ihre Team Partnerin war außer sich vor Wut und griff ihre, nun ehemalige, Freundin an und verletzte sie schwer. Auf Grund dieser Umstände machte Diven GM Stephanie McMahon eine Ausnahme und setze die gewohnte 30-Tage Klausel aus, startete jedoch auch gleich ein Turnier um den neuem Womens Title. Die Siegerin und damit Womens Championesse würde beim Royal Rumble auf die Divas Championesse Natalya treffen und die Siegerin etabliert ihren jeweiligen Titel in den Shows, während der andere verschwindet. Bei Extreme Rules konnte sich Misery den Women's Title sichern und somit heißt es beim Royal Rumble Natalya gegen Misery. Privatleben * Tochter von Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart * einzige weibliche Absolventin des Hart Dungeons * war zu Beginn der WGL mit Tyson Kidd verlobt, die beiden trennten sich schließlich aber Gossip * äußerte sich nach Iron Will in der Öffentlichkeit abfällig über den Verlauf des Divas Duo Title Matches, das früh beendet werden musste, nachdem Nikki Bella nicht in der Lage war, das Match richtig zu bestreiten und kassierte dafür mächtig Heat hinter den Kulissen Errungene Erfolge * Divas Title Typische Aktionen *Discus Lariat (Nat by Nature) *Chickenwing Suplex *Wheelbarrow Suplex *Michinoku Driver *Delayed Vertical Suplex Eigenschaften Kategorie:Diven Kategorie:Roster